halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Air Force Intelligence and Security Agency
Air Force Intelligence and Security Agency (AFISA) Base Information The AFISA is the intelligence gathering and processing branch of the UNSC's Air Force. This secretive agency is one of the four military 'Big Six' intelligence departments of the UNSC. Currently under the command of Lieutenant General Hussain Al-Badawi since 2525, under his command has revolutionised the agency to keep its competitors, the other members of the 'Big Six', in check, while expanding its own influence and funding to rival that of the ONI. The Keller Initiative (2477) The AFISA has always kept an eye on its fellow members of the Big Six (also know as the Central Departments of Civilian and Military Intelligence and Security, or CDCMIS) as much as the others keep and eye on them. The Keller Initiative, named after the Air Force general, Lieutenant General Stefan Keller who initiated the programme, is the AFISA's smart AI programme that deliberately pries and infiltrates the other sections of the Big Six. This complex and advanced spying systems is created for a multitude of reasons including; * The training and improvement of Smart and Dumb AI for difficult covert operations. * For exposing and collecting sensitive information about the going on's of the other departments of the CDCMIS * For the ease of access to information in the regards to important technological and scientific intelligence to improve research speed of the AFISA's own programmes. * To create a balance of power among all CDCMIS departments. * To prevent the possibility that other agencies may be conducting illegal projects. * To prevent the possibility that other agencies may be withholding information that could be useful in the the field. * To improve the security of the all low level security systems of all CDCMIS departments, civilian and military. These all are here as part of the CDCMIS check and balance system, which in recent years has become less and less checked and balanced, with the Office of Naval Intelligence getting forty per cent of the annual DCMIS Budget, whilst the AFISA, MCIA (Marine Corp of Intelligence Activity), AISC (Army Intelligence and Security Corp), CIA (Central Intelligence Agency) and ISIN (Internal Security and Intelligence Network) get around ten per cent each, the rest going to a mix of minor agencies who are under separate branches of the government like the treasury, the department of energy or the department of communication. This lack of balance, has led the secondary five (the five 'minor' agencies of the Big Six) to work together to keep ONI in check, combining their combined intelligence networks to prevent the expansion of the ONI from getting to far to deal with. The Flensburger Programme (2495) Named after the proposer of the programme, Dr Karl Flensburger, this was the most successful programme in the agencies history, the creation of the first ISBM (Interstellar Ballistic Missile). This programme created the first fully functional, slipspace capable missile that uses a planets or ships mass to hold its event horizon open. The programme created the smallest man-made slipspace portal to date, with a diameter of twenty metres. The sheer cost of a single missile, with its need of a customised, highly precise and compact drive, meant that the AFISA also had to develop a small and powerful nuclear payload, this was called project HELIOS (a project that the Office of Naval Intelligence used their own Keller Initiative to gain information to develop the NOVA bomb). This costly programme payed off and led to the most powerful multiple independent re-entry vehicle